A Night Out Can Get You Much More Than One Night Stands!
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Minato accidentally dyes his hair black with Naruto's hair dye on his quest to get some more dye thats his natural colour he comes across a new club and just has to check it out! pairings inside Sai X Minato, Sasuke X Minato and Gaara X Minato slight Mpreg later on
1. Chapter 1

A Night Out Can Get You Much More Than Just One Night Stands!

A/N: Hi all I'm finally back though they didn't fix my laptop it's still working a little and I'm saving up for a new one next month. Decided to go with a new prompt that was given to me just recently by Nina3491 for a pairing I rather do enjoy, this fanfiction shall be a rare two-shot because it's too long to fit into one chapter. In this story only Kushina died and Sasuke never left the village. Please R&R!

Minato's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror I'd confused Naruto's black hair dye that he'd bought for Halloween with shampoo which resulted in me now having black hair instead of blonde. I sighed as I decided to get dressed and see if I could get some dye that was my natural colour.

Dressing I grabbed my keys before heading out the door heading for the shops, it was pretty late but I was hoping that the shops would still be open. But when I headed down the street I noticed a new club called Stardust it peaked my interest so much so I forgot about picking up the hair dye and headed to the club walking to the doors I was stopped by a bouncer who asked me for ID. I flushed at this I mean I was a forty two year old man and the hokage at that and here I was being stopped for being suspected of trying to get into a club being underage. I was about to voice this when three strangers saw this and obviously assumed too that I was underage and trying to get in and came over to help "don't worry he's with us~" a voice spoke behind me, I turned to get a look at them and was about to tell them who I was when I saw that they were Naruto's friends Gaara, Sai and Sasuke. Surely if I told them who I was they'd laugh and make fun of me being a forty two year old man being asked for ID at a club and so I decided to keep my mouth shut. When we walked in the club with the bouncer now letting me in the same voice which I now knew belonged to Sai asked, "What's your name?"

I laughed nervously bringing my hand up to awkwardly scratch the back on my neck trying to come up with something on the spot "it's Mina…" I told them a light blush covering my cheeks now at the obvious lie. I saw Gaara glance at my hokage ring and hoped that he hadn't recognised it or me. But to my delight no one commented on it.

"Alright baby doll want to join us in the VIP room have some fun?" Sai asked with a smirk as he used said nickname for me. I let it slide as I was hiding my identity anyway and I wasn't the toughest when it came to dealing with young boys anyway. I simply nodded following them to the VIP area, once seated we got some drinks in, it didn't take me long to get a little too buzzed I never could handle my alcohol that much. At this point I started to sing karaoke singing a random song that was in my head at the time to which the others seemed to enjoy.

Sai then voiced the idea of playing Truth or Dare to which we all agreed grabbing a now empty bottle Sai spun it first and it landed on Gaara to which he picked Dare "I dare you to kiss baby doll~" Sai told him with a smirk. I blushed at this looking at the very attractive red head who was already stalking towards me his eyes lingered a little once more on my hokage ring but then without a word he dived down to capture my lips in a searing kiss that I couldn't help but melt into, I found myself wanting more and more of him. As Gaara devoured my mouth I felt someone behind me when I heard a small groan of "god baby doll you've got the perfect ass~" as they promptly fondled my arse through my shorts I knew it was Sai.

I shut my eyes in pleasure, the next thing I knew Sai was kissing me and Gaara was pulling my pants along with my boxers off my hips. When they were successfully off he threw them on the floor and moved me so I was now kneeling on the couch Sai reconnected our lips as Gaara pulled my arse out a little before pulling the cheeks apart slightly burying his face between them so he could eat me out. I nearly jumped in surprise at the added pleasure of Sai grabbing my erection to pump me at first teasingly slow but gradually increased his pace while starting to thumb the slit as Gaara started to push his tongue past the tight rings of muscle as much as possible. I glanced over at Sasuke who so far had just sat there drinking more maybe he was shy "s-shouldn't we go somewhere else..?" I moaned out "Sasuke doesn't seem I-in the same…boat as y-you guys..!"

Sai let out a chuckle at this "Oh yes him? Well, Sasuke just really can't stand cheerful and cute baby faced guys. So you're exactly his Not Type," he told me. Sasuke remained silent causing me to frown and pout a little at this. Sensing my obvious upset at this they decide to swap things up once more Gaara moved to the front kissing me once more and Sai moved behind me. I squirmed a little when I felt Sai's fingers prodding at my hole lightly before slipping one past the tight rings of muscles. Gaara promptly distracted me from what was happening to my entrance when his hand snaked into my hair fisting there to bring my head down as his free hand moved to undo his pants and free his straining erection.

I blushed but let him move my head so my lips hovered just above his heated flesh. I licked my lips nervously before tentatively licking the head relieved that he was at least going to let me get used to it on my own before abusing my mouth. I decided to take the head into my mouth now giving it a light suck trying to gage the red heads reaction to my action delighted when I saw that his lips parted eyes slid to half lidded as he let out a low moan. I started to take in more and more of his length fitting as much of it as I could in my mouth not able to fit it all in I grabbed the remaining shaft and started to pump him as I bobbed my head up and down stopping occasionally to suck on his length and gently squeeze the flesh underneath my hand.

I let out a small squeak around his length when I felt a second finger enter me it being a bit more uncomfortable than the first and a complete surprise as I had focused completely on my task at hand. Soon I was a moaning mess sandwiched between them; Gaara now gripped the back of my head once more and proceeded to fuck my mouth hard fast before he forced me to take his entire length into my mouth his erection slipping down my throat. I moaned into it as I pushed my arse against Sai's fingers the vibrations this caused went up his erection which gained me another rather loud moan from the red head. I let out what could only be described as a scream of pure pleasure when Sai hit something buried deep inside me and I couldn't stop myself as I came hard all over the couch.

Sai snickered at this but I didn't have the energy to comment on this as I had to focus on keeping myself upright enough to give Gaara the best blowjob ever. Sai never stopped fingering me either he simply added another finger as he began to scissor them stretching me. Gaara never stopped fucking my mouth not even for a moment, I moaned more around his huge length, it didn't take long for him to cum hard in my mouth "swallow it all~" he cooed as he watched his seed fill my mouth. I did my best to swallow it all but a small amount dribbled down my chin he bent down and licked it off before kissing me roughly and shoving his tongue in.

"My turn~" Sai practically sang now as he removed his fingers instead standing and moving to take Gaara's place. I took Sai's cock in my mouth now as he pulled it free of its confines licking the head before tonguing the slit then sucking on it roughly gaining me a series of moans and groans. Gaara was stood beside me watching me hungrily sucking on his friends cock as his hands ran over my back sometimes running down to my ass squeezing or even smacking it. I decided to reach out and take his cock into my hand once more pumping him in time as I bobbed my head up and down now.

Soon I felt a hand at the back of my head again and it wasn't long before he too was fucking my mouth, I deep throated him and hummed, soon he too was cumming into my mouth to which I swallowed it all once more. I was now panting from all the activities that had just taken place thinking it would be the perfect time to rest a little but I was surprised when I felt pain in my arse looking behind me to my surprise I saw Sasuke behind me fucking me. "You're not usually my type but, there's something about you that's really turning me on!" he finally said as he continued to ram his cock deep inside me. I couldn't say anything in return as he slammed into that sweet spot that was buried deep inside me.

I gripped as tightly as I could to the couch in front of me now as his thrusts only got rougher and rougher it got the point that I couldn't contain my moans and cries of pleasure anymore and I just let them out not caring if people outside the booth could hear us. My walls started to spasm a little under the onslaught and soon I felt a warm wetness as he came hard with a loud grunt before he pulled out tucked himself back in and sat back down to drink some more.

Sasuke was soon replaced with Sai who positioned me so I was kneeling on the couch facing the wall so I could grip the top for support before he too slammed into me hard and fast soon ripping another moan from my lips as his hands rested on my hips to help steady me under his powerful thrusts. "God baby doll you're so tight and hot..!" he moaned out as he set an unforgiving pace his fingers starting to dig into my hips.

One of his hands moved from my hips to fist in my hair yanking my head back so he could lean in and capture my lips in a rough and sloppy kiss, he nibbled at my bottom lip before diving his tongue in his tongue explored every nook and cranny till he was satisfied. When he pulled back he started to place butterfly kisses all over my cheek, neck and shoulders. His hand now moved to snake around my body to my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts now as his onslaught continued.

As I drew nearer and nearer to my climax my walls instinctually tightened around him causing him as he buried himself deep inside me to cum as well. He released me and pulled out making way now for Gaara who after giving me a particularly hard slap to the arse laid me down on my back on the couch getting between my legs, he lifted my knees to rest on his shoulders now as he pushed into me. If I thought that Sai and Sasuke had been rough they had nothing on Gaara he was by far the fiercest of them all and I loved it. Everything he did simply drove me crazy and I could feel myself getting slowly addicted to it.

He abused my hole as he leaned in to devour my lips which I readily let him eagerly kissing him back as he started to bite roughly onto my lip almost hard enough to break the skin but never actually doing so. His hands dug into my hip and leg leaving little half-moon marks in their wake each time he moved them. I let out a rather loud moan that bordered on a scream when he hit that sweet spot deep inside me, I nearly came right then and there I panted heavily as the moans started to pour from my lips it only got worse as he moved a hand now to pinch and twist my nipples almost painfully only to then rub them softly gaining more moans and groans from my lips.

I was surprised when he started to use his sand making it into the shape of a hand directing it to wrap around my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts as his actual hands worked on the rest of my body and that was it I could hold it in no longer as I came hard all over my stomach and chest. My walls tightened around his erection in reflex and I knew by looking at his face that he was nearing his climax as well. He leaned in and buried his face into my neck biting hard onto the flesh there as he came too, he didn't let go till he'd rode out his orgasm. Once he'd recovered enough he pulled out and got off of the couch to fix himself up once more as I lay there panting heavily unsure if I could even move at this point. "Are you going to need help getting home?" Sai asked now watching me cling to the couch.

I chuckled a little knowing just how embarrassed I'd be if one of them did they'd work out who I was in seconds. "No I'll be fine I just need to get my breath back," I told them with a week smile. They nodded and soon packed their things and left. On the walk home I was regretting not getting help it was difficult with such a sore backside but somehow I made it home and got myself into bed hair dye forgotten.

The End

A/N: AHHH I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I had so much fun writing this chapter and can't wait to get the second finished and posted ahaha! I'm hoping to get it completed sometime during the week fingers crossed my laptop holds out for me ahah thank you all for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is finally here! I'm glad to see how well received the first chapter was specially so soon after posting it! I hope you all enjoy chapter two just as much! There will be plenty more like this to come in the future and plenty more Minato ships still to come. Again the prompt idea was by Nina3491 please R&R!

Minato's POV

It was a few weeks after that incident at club and so far none of Naruto's friends had come over so I had no reason to see any of them for them to recognise me. Honestly I was rather relieved by this turn of events as due to that night in the club I haven't been able to stop craving having something shoved up my arse to the point I went out and bought a vibrator and had been using it non-stop.

I had actually been using it moments before when I heard my son come back and with company with no time to remove the device I had to yank my pants up. "Dad I'm back and I brought Gaara with me~" he called out as he came up the stairs. I awkwardly walked to the door opening it to greet my son and his friend hoping more than anything that I wouldn't be recognised. Gaara simply greeted me "he's staying over the night," Naruto provided with a smile.

I couldn't help but be a bit jumpy around the red head as I looked at Naruto I forced a smile onto my lips "well then I'll go make dinner for everyone!" I told them watching as they moved up to Naruto's room. I rushed to the kitchen put on my pink apron and promptly pulled my pants down with the intention of taking the vibrator out but as I started to move the toy thoughts came back to that raunchy night and of Gaara's huge cock, it and the boy himself had been my favourite that night, he was such an aggressive, domineering, savage beast not to mention that voice that was like sex itself and so I couldn't resist. Instead of taking the toy out I started to fuck myself with it once more harder and rougher than before all the while I knew I shouldn't be doing this I kept whispering to myself that I should stop but I couldn't make myself as I used the table to support myself.

"Aren't you a naughty boy, using toys to get off, weren't you satisfied with all three of us? I knew I recognised that ring of yours," he whispered in my ear making me jump with a small shriek. His body was leaning over mine pinning me to the table beneath him his hands moving to my arse grabbing the firm globes roughly.

"G-Gaara…get off..!" I told him attempting to push him off but failing. He simply smirked at me moving just far enough away that he could grab the vibrator now as he started to thrust into me in a much faster and brutal pace. Turning me into a moaning writhing mess beneath him, I had to bite onto my wrist to stop the noises getting out as he repeatedly hit my prostate with the vibrating toy. It caught me utterly by surprise when he ripped the toy from my entrance causing me to gasp loudly as he now thrust into me hard and fast. "F-fuuuck..!" I groaned out arching my back at the feeling, I no longer wanted him to stop I'd missed the feeling of being filled by his huge cock.

He slammed into my sweet spot over and over as he leaned in once more one hand moving up to grab my hair pulling me backwards so he could roughly capture my lips in a rough kiss both of us getting really into it. "Gaara! Did you find the rest room?!" Naruto called out from outside his room.

To my dismay the red head didn't slow down as he smirked wider "Shall I let Naruto see us~?" he questioned deviously now giving a particularly hard thrust where I had to bite roughly on my wrist breaking the skin to stop a noise escaping that would bring him down to see what was going on.

I panicked a little when I thought of Naruto walking down and seeing this surely he'd be disgusted and betrayed his dad and one of his best friends and in the kitchen too! "n-no please d-don't do that!" I told him as loudly as I dared with my son at the top of the stairs.

Gaara simply shrugged his shoulders at this "I don't know. I mean if I show Naruto how slutty his daddy is then wouldn't that make a fun revelation?" he told me as his hips continued to ram into me as hard as ever nudging that sweet spot buried deep inside me.

I let out a small whine as I did my best to hold back my moans that I so desperately wanted to let out at the immense pleasure that I was feeling. "P-please!" I begged "d-don't bully me..!" I whimpered out after letting out a loud moan. "I'll do anything you want I promise!" I exclaimed wanting him no needing him to agree to save my son seeing such a thing.

He seemed to be contemplating what I'd said I only hope that it was enough to get him to tell Naruto that he was fine. To my relief when Gaara next opened his mouth he called out to Naruto. "I'll be right up!" he called before turning to me "We will continue this in the bedroom wear something sexy~" he told me kissing my lips as he pulled out fixed his pants and walked up the stairs to my son.

I laid on the table trousers around my ankle panting heavily and still painfully hard, but I didn't have any more time to get myself off needing to make dinner before Naruto decided to come down looking for food. With effort I got up off the table on wobbly legs and pulled my trousers back up quickly snatching up the vibrator to hide it I then started on dinner.

That night I was waiting in my room for Gaara wearing teddy bear ears, a tail that was planted firmly in my arse, paws and a bowtie. I looked up when I heard my door opening seeing the red head look me up and down before smirking as he shut the door and practically stalked towards me. "Good boy~" he praised me causing me to blush deeply now completely embarrassed about what I was wearing. "Is my sexy teddy bear ready for a good pounding?" he asked as he ran his hands over my body.

I blushed more before nodding in agreement as he wasted no time in stripping till he was completely nude. I noticed he was already hard which caused my blush to spread to my ears. He chuckled cupping my cheeks and lifting my head upwards to look at him, our eyes met before he leaned down once more capturing my lips in a powerful kiss. I eagerly returned it my arms moving to wrap around his neck pulling him down onto the bed with me. We parted when we needed air we pulled apart and gazed into each other eyes.

There was a spark between that we both clearly felt and that was it the next thing I knew I was on all fours with Gaara behind me spanking my ass roughly and playing with the tail that was currently buried in my arse causing me to let out small groans and moans. He got super impatient after that and practically ripped the tail from my ass spanking me at the same time. I let out a loud moan at this that was mixed with a small cry of pain. "I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight," he promised which sent shivers down my spine at the thought of what was to come. He leaned over my body once more and bit roughly onto the flesh between my shoulder blades.

I moaned loudly at both what he said and the bite I could only hope that Naruto wouldn't wake up to my moaning and especially that if he did he didn't come into my room and witness what was going to happen. He ground his erection against my arse now teasing me to the point I pushed my arse back against him "h-hurry…Gaara..!" I moaned out. He smirked and spanked my ass once more.

"Impatient are we?" he asked teasingly my only reply to this was to push back against him once more, he chuckled and clearly decided not to make me wait any longer for what I had been craving since that night. To my delight he thrust into me hard and fast I let out a particularly loud moan as he finally entered me. "Try not to wake Naruto…as much as I like hearing you moaning so loud," he told me with a chuckle "I mean personally I wouldn't care if he found me pounding your arse like this~" he added with a chuckle as he set and fast brutal pace.

I moaned again unable to contain it when he started to abuse my sweet spot. He conjured his sand again forming a hand he moved it to my erection once more teasing me as he reached forwards and started to pinch my nipples roughly only to rub the nubs afterwards as if in apology then repeating the motion though this time he rolled the sensitive nubs afterwards. "F-fuck…you're still so damn t-tight!" he exclaimed now as his thrusts became more erratic. I started to push back meeting his thrusts with perfect timing, his hands moved to my hips his fingers digging it giving him more leverage so that he could thrust into me even harder than before.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, when I felt him spank my ass particularly hard that was it I couldn't stop myself I came hard all over the bed sheets. My tightening walls brought him over the edge as well and for a few moments he lay slouched over my back before he pulled out and positioned me on my back "ready for another round?" he asked cockily while smirking down at me.

We ended up going almost all night making sure to cum inside me each time. When he was finally satiated we laid beside each other on the bed panting Gaara glanced my way before he spoke "I'll make sure to visit more often because I think I've fallen for you," he told me in that deep and incredibly sexy voice of his.

I turned onto my side with some difficulty and snuggled into his chest now "I've fallen for you too~" I told him seriously as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. When it got closer to Naruto's waking time Gaara left my room and headed back to Naruto's so that he wouldn't suspect anything knowing full well that it would stress me if he found out this way.

A few months later and I was now heavily pregnant around six months I could no longer hide who the father was everyone was bombarding me with question and Naruto I know was very concerned with the fact I didn't even tell him and so I'd spoken to Gaara about this and we'd decided to tell our families and so he was bringing his father and siblings over to my house so we could break the news to the together though they knew nothing and both parties were confused as to why his entire family was coming here for dinner as this had never happened before.

I was completely nervous until they arrived and my eyes landed on Gaara and instantly I was reassured that things would be alright. We sat and ate dinner with everyone's eyes moving between Naruto and Gaara clearly expecting this to be something to do with them. Once we'd all eaten I stood up and took a deep breath knowing that being the adult it fell on my shoulders to break the news to both our families. "So the reason I've brought you all together today is to share some news with you all," I started pausing to take a deep breath as everyone's eyes now rested solely on me. "As you all know I'm six months pregnant and everyone's been wondering about who the father is," I explained and everyone but Gaara nodded along. "Being the families involved we thought it best to share it with you first…the father of my baby is Gaara," I finally got out nervously especially worried about Rasa's reaction but to my surprise he just sat there eyes wide like he couldn't even fathom what I'd just said.

Kankuro was simply sitting there with a knowing look on his face completely accepting the revelation like he'd had some idea. However Temari was another matter clearly being the protective older sibling in the house she glared at m. "Did he seduce you Gaara?!" she asked still glaring at me as she did so. He must have heard the venom in her voice as he stood up at once and came to my side taking my hand in his comfortingly before pecking my lips.

"Temari he did nothing of the sort it we simply fell in love with each other at the same time," he told her challenging her to say anything more to his beloved hokage as he stared her down. She gulped and sat back down and it was at that moment that Rasa looked up at his son then turned his gaze to me then back to Gaara.

"…Gaara…You had sex with The Fourth Hokage? When? How? Why? Minato might look like a 17 year old but, that man is the same age as me! Gaara, why didn't you use protection? Why did you have sex with Minato? It's Minato! He's old enough to be your dad! He's a man! He's not what I had in mind for a daughter-in-law!" he exclaimed at last he really couldn't get his head around it.

Gaara sighed at this "father I just told Temari we fell in love with each other, age is but a number and we are happy right Minato?" he asked looking up at me who was now blushing at his words. I nodded eagerly at this and squeezed his hand. "No matter what any of you says to this it won't change a thing I love him and he loves me and we are going to be together and I'm going to help raise my child," he said firmly and I couldn't be more proud of him.

Finally Naruto looked up at us though clearly shocked by it all he must have seen in our interactions with Gaara's family how serious we were for when he looked at us he simply smiled "if this is what you want dad and he makes you happy then I'm happy for you both too and I'll support you all the way~ I'll help with my little baby brother or sister when they come into the world too" he told us. I smiled happily and hugged my son tightly happy to have such an understanding child.

Rasa still looked utterly shocked and surprised by this turn of events "i-it'll take me some time to get over this shock…but regardless we will support your decision Gaara and of course I'll be there for my grandchild when its born…" he voiced from the back.

"Of course we will be there for our niece or nephew too right Temari?" Kankuro asked with a pointed look at his sister clearly knowing how protective she was over Gaara and that no matter what she didn't want to fall out with him which meant accepting all of this. She absentmindedly nodded her head clearly needing time to get over the shock of this revelation too.

I smiled at Gaara now happy that the chat had gone well no one had gotten angry and attack anyone as I was expecting the last thing I wanted was for Gaara to fall out with his family over this I was quite confident in Naruto accepting it though maybe not as quickly as he had done.

The End

A/N: it's finally completed! I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I plan to write many more Minato fics starting with either a Kakashi X Minato or Obito X Minato fanfic next.


End file.
